


Show Your Pride

by asherly89



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Gay Pride, Kissing, M/M, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: The 126 go to Austin Pride. TK and Carlos end up going viral.Multiple POV changes from TK to Carlos.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 17
Kudos: 347
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Show Your Pride

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> I took some of my experience of marching at LA pride and put it into this. I looked up Austin Pride and it takes place in mid-August so I tried to stay true to when it actually happens.
> 
> I hope you all in enjoy!

Austin Pride was at the end of summer, when it was still hot and everyone wanted to let loose and have fun. They had events throughout the week with the parade being the highlight.

With the 126 being the most LGBTQ+ friendly, the fire captain decided it would be good to have them walk in the parade. There would be an engine with the lights going and the team could ride the truck or walk by its side.

The whole team was going and they got the okay to have the house shut down for the day. (Which angered some other stations but they shut up when the fire captain said they could always join the 126 at the parade) Owen got the truck ready so it was good for the parade route while the rest of the crew got themselves in order. Marjan had on a rainbow hijab that she special ordered and Paul was putting face paint on Mateo. Judd and Grace were dressed in matching rainbow flower leis with Grace sporting a rainbow tank top. Judd went with his Austin FD shirt.

TK was ready to go but kept frowning at his phone.

“What’s wrong?” Judd asks.

“Carlos, can’t make it. Said he has to work,” TK says. He looks up at Judd with pout, “We were supposed to walk together.”

“You still have us,” Judd replies.

“It’s not the same.”

“Is he working the parade?” Grace asks.

“I don’t know. He hasn’t gotten his assignment yet,” TK answers.

“There will be no sad faces today,” Owen says coming around the truck “Today is a day of celebration and love. Now, everyone in the truck. We have to be at the staging location in ten minutes.”

* * *

Meanwhile Carlos was getting his assignment. He was called last minute to come in and help cover the pride parade. He knew that he was one of the more friendly officers on the force and the one of a handful of out ones so they wanted him to make a good show of it all.

“Reyes, you’ll be at the main intersection. The crowds will be the biggest and deepest there so please use caution,” the commanding officer told him.

Carlos nodded and started his way over to his assignment.

* * *

The fire truck is a hit. Everyone wants to take photos with it while they sit in the holding area on the parade route. The crew takes photos with those who ask and Owen is busy giving out hugs to those who want them since he’s wearing his “free dad hugs” shirt.

Marjan is deep in conversation with a small group of LGBTQ+ Muslims who were excited to see someone working at the department and was there to show support.

TK texts Carlos photos and videos of what’s happening, but he hasn’t gotten a reply which again makes him pout but he can’t be sad since his team, _his family_ , is here supporting him and Paul.

When the parade starts moving, they get on the truck so they can see everyone. TK and Paul in the front so they can shine.

* * *

Carlos watches the parade go by. The floats are fun and it makes him smile. The music is loud and the cheering even louder but it warms his heart to see this city, his city, come together to celebrate his community. The people around him whistle at him and try to get his attention, but he doesn’t pay attention to them. He just wants to see TK. He knows that TK has been sending him messages since his phone keeps vibrating in his pocket, but he can’t take it out while on the parade route. He just hopes TK is having as much fun as he is.

Every so often there’s a stop in the parade and the people from the parade will come and give the crowds necklaces or other little goodies and they go wild. Carlos gets a necklace or two from parade goers just because they think he’s cute and he wears them with pride. Since he can’t wear anything on his uniform the necklaces are the next best thing.

He sees the fire truck coming up the route. The lights are shining and he can see the 126 waving to the crowd as they roll down the street. Just as they are about to get to where Carlos is, they stop.

And just like that TK is coming off the engine and running up to him with a huge smile. It matches the one Carlos knows he has on his face.

“Hey,” TK says as he comes to stop in front of Carlos.

“Hey, yourself,” Carlos says back.

“You didn’t tell me you were working the parade.”

“I didn’t know I was going to be. I thought I would be at the festival or on patrol.”

“I’m glad I got to see you.”

“Same here.”

The crowd behind them are yelling questions at them but they aren’t paying attention.

“You should get back to your crew. They’re passing us,” Carlos says looking over TK’s shoulder.

TK looks over his shoulder to see the truck roll by and he turns back to Carlos, “Not before I do this,” TK says and grabs Carlos’ face to kiss him.

Carlos is left stunned as he watches TK run back to the truck.

The crowd around him cheering around him brings him back to himself.

“Is that your boyfriend?”

“Are you gay?”

“I can’t believe they just kissed!”

“I got it on my phone!”

* * *

TK makes it back to the truck and climbs back up on it when it stops again.

“You made quite a splash,” Owen says when TK makes his way over to his dad.

“I was excited to see, Carlos,” he says.

“I can see that.”

“Dad please stop being so embarrassing,” TK whines and walks back to his spot by Paul.

“Hey loverboy,” Paul greets him.

“Not you too,” TK says.

Paul shows him his phone where a video of TK and Carlos kissing is playing.

“They got it on camera?” TK says and pulls the phone out of Paul’s hand.

“It’s already been retweeted and reposted everywhere,” Paul says and pulls his phone away from TK, “If you want to see it again get your own phone.”

TK quickly grabs his phone from his pocket and pulls up twitter. There on his feed is the tweet with the video of him and Carlos with the caption “Love Wins. #AustinPride” More and more people are seeing it and posting it with their own captions but TK can’t be bothered.

He makes sure to like the video so he can show Carlos later.

* * *

As the parade slows and finishes people start leaving and moving away from where Carlos is posted. He watches the last remains of glitter, balloons, and streamers make their way down the street as the parade ends.

The crowd behind him thins and he watches them to make sure no one is in need of help. He starts listening to what they are saying. They’re pointing at him and giggling, taking a photo here and there as they walk by.

A brave parade goer comes up to him, “You’re the cop that guy kissed.”

“What do you mean?” Carlos asks.

“Like an hour ago. Someone posted a video of you and some guy from the parade kissing,” the girl says.

“Who did?” Carlos is alarmed. He can’t have video of him in uniform kissing TK. The department will be furious at him.

The girl quickly gets the video up and shows Carlos. There on the screen is TK grabbing him and pulling him into a kiss then running off.

“Um, oh, yeah that’s my boyfriend and me,” Carlos lamely says as he watches over and over the short clip of him and TK.

“He’s cute,” the girl says and pulls her phone away, “Can I get a photo with you?”

“Ah, I guess,” Carlos says.

The girl quickly poses with a smile and takes a selfie with Carlos before leaving him by myself again.

* * *

TK finally gets home, exhausted from being in the sun and the thrill of being at pride. It had been a few years since he was able to enjoy pride. Being with Alex, who wasn’t big on going to pride events, it was hard to enjoy in New York. Mixed with all the alcohol and drugs being passed around at pride, it wasn’t a place for someone trying to stay sober.

He opens up twitter again and watches the video of him and Carlos. It has thousands of retweets and just as many likes.

He copies the link to it and sends it to Carlos with a message, _We’re famous._

Carlos replies back quickly, _I saw earlier._

_Is your shift over? Can you come over?_

_I’ll be there in 10_

TK smiles to himself. He can’t wait to see Carlos again.

* * *

Carlos is happy that he didn’t get in trouble at work. His captain called him in and asked about the video but Carlos said it was only TK, his boyfriend, who works for Austin FD and it wasn’t a random bystander who kissed him. His captain nods and tells him to have a nice night.

Now driving over to see TK, he can’t help but think about the video. His friends and family have all seen it. Some ask more questions than others, but he takes it all in stride. He just gives him simple answers and leaves it at that.

When he arrives at the Strand’s house he doesn’t have to even knock before the door is opened and TK is pulling himself. TK kisses him against the wall and pushes the door closed at the same time.

“Easy, tiger,” Carlos says as he pulls back with a smile.

“I just missed you today,” TK replies and kisses down Carlos’ neck.

“I missed you too,” Carlos replies.

“Bedroom?” TK asks.

Carlos nods and pulls the man with him.

They end up making out lazily since Owen will be home any minute and they can’t have him walking in on them...again.

“Should we post a photo of us together? So people know we’re together,” TK asks as they cuddle up together. Carlos leaning against the headboard and TK resting with his back to Carlos’ chest.

“We can if you want. I don’t see why it’s anyone’s business though,” Carlos replies.

“We’ve been trending on twitter all afternoon and people are wondering who we are,” TK tells him.

“Let them wonder. We don’t need to validate our relationship to anyone.”

“I know, but people think I was just some random guy kissing a cop. Not your extremely cute and handsome firefighter boyfriend.”

Carlos kisses his way down TK’s neck before playfully biting at his shoulder, “If you feel you need to let everyone know then do it. I already had one person ask me for a selfie today.”

“You did?” TK asks, moving to look at Carlos.

“She saw the video and recognized me. Took a selfie then left.”

“Is that why hot cop is trending?” TK asks and clicks on the trend.

Sure enough Carlos’ photo with the girl is one of the top tweets in the trend with other random photos of him at pride are being shared as well.

“Hot cop from the kiss video is super nice! The guy who kissed him is his boyfriend! #AustinPride #hotcop” TK reads

Carlos hides his face in TK’s shoulder with a groan, “I’m never going to live this down.”

“So, hot cop what do you say? Can I be your hot fireman?” TK teases.

“Please, don’t call me that,” Carlos whines.

“What? Hot cop? I kind of like it,” TK replies.

Carlos pulls away from TK and covers his face with his hands, “I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the tarlos discord for making this story happen! It was a fun little plot that turned into this story.


End file.
